


Old Habits Die Hard

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, F/F, Illnesses, Injury, Sick Character, idk what else to tag lol more in the notes to explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Day 1 of Glimmadora Week. Adora gets hurt during a mission and thinks nothing of it until she starts to get sick
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> yeah for another glimmadora week! due to my other project I only have so many prompts done but the rest I might make small rambles on tumblr but w/e yeah here is my first one for Injury/Battle. As the tags say there is like blood and injury and adora being sick and high off a fever a bit so yeah and there is some stuff with the Horde being horrible like Adora's mindset since this does take places after s1 so she still has some of their mindset in her. Anyway, enjoy!

This should be an easy battle. Go in and go out and another victory for the Rebellion will be under everyone’s belt. Since the Battle of Brightmoon, morale has been high and no one wants to lose steam. It has been a long time since anyone felt this good and hopeful that the Horde can be pushed back and defeated. 

The Best Friend Squad sneak their way through the Whispering Woods, on their way to the small outpost that has been spotted. It is not much but it is still something. Already the three are talking about what they will do after they win and what they will do next. Maybe go see the other princesses and see if they need help or anything. Or, just hang out with them. A bit of fun is always needed and why not celebrate a victory by doing so. 

First, however, they need to win. After about an hour of trudging through heavy foliage and doing their best to avoid any monster or hungry creatures running about, the trio find where the Horde has been attempting to settle down. There are not too many soldiers there and only a handful of heavy machinery. Adora’s eyes search around the area, seeing if Catra is around. A wave of relief washes over when she does not spot the magicat. No way does she want her former friend to ruin her high mood. 

“You ready?” Glimmer whispers, her purple eyes bright. 

“Yes I am. I think I don’t even have to turn into She-ra to deal with these guys,” Adora says. 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. They still look tough,” Bow replies. 

“Nothing is too tough for us!” Glimmer hits a fist against an open hand. “Whoever knocks out the most gets first pick on what we do next!” 

Adora nods in agreement and while Bow groans a little, he is also on board with the idea. Ready, the friends head off. They sneak around, careful not to make any sounds. With their own signals, the friends attack. The Horde soldiers are completely taken by surprise. There is little time for them to react and retaliate. In a swift moment, they become overwhelmed. 

Bow and Glimmer mostly focus on taking on soldiers. Adora, meanwhile as She-ra, takes on the heavy machinery. With her sword, she easily is able to cut them in two, like a hot knife to butter. In a matter of minutes, the Horde has tucked their tails between their legs and are running away. Part of Adora wonders what their squad leaders and Hordak will think when they come back and have to admit defeat. Probably not happy at all and Adora is glad she is not there anymore. 

There are only a few stragglers left. Those who know that it is futile to stay around but are too stubborn to fully leave. Glimmer ends up chasing them off, leaving her two friends alone. Adora reverts back to her everyday self and watches the sparkling princess finish off the battle. She turns her attention to her other best friend. 

“That sure was easy, wasn’t it?”

“A little too easy, if you ask me,” Bow says. 

“I’m just happy we haven’t had to deal with much lately. We needed a break.”

“True.”

“You want to catch up with Glimmer? Don’t want her to go overboard.”

Bow agrees and the two start to walk towards the missing member of their group. As they walk, something catches Adora’s eye. A few strides ahead of Bow, she turns her head around in time to see a Horde soldier attempting one final attempt to cause damage. She has just enough time to register the bright glow from their gun to move away. It is still not enough. The blast of energy cuts clean across the right side of her abdomen. A small cry of pain escapes her as she clutches her side and falls to her free hand and knees. 

Bow quickly fires an arrow at the assailant. It explodes near them, sending them back and knocking them out cold. He quickly is at his friend’s side. “Are you okay?”

“Fine!” Adora says through gritted teeth. She removes her hand away and sees her palm red. She can feel the wind nip at her newly exposed skin. Waves of pain roll over her. Adora manages to twist her head to get a look at her new injury. From what she can tell, the wound is not that deep but is far from superficial. It’s long and blood flows freely, staining her shirt and jacket. Damn they got her good. 

“What happened?!?” Glimmer’s voice suddenly fills her ears. Adora turns her gaze up and sees the princess, sparkles fading away around her, staring back at her. “Oh man, that looks bad.”

“Nothing some bandaging won’t fix. I don’t think it needs stitches or anything.”

“Are you sure?”

Adora nods. With the help of her friends, she rises to her feet. Her hand goes back over the wound, hoping to slow down the bleeding. Maybe a quick check to the infirmary is in order. Though the thought of being there makes her shudder momentarily. Slowly they make their way back to Brightmoon. During the walk, Glimmer mumbles something about wishes she could teleport further. Somehow, Adora is able to stay on her feet for the most part. A few times, she needs to lay on one of her friends but as the bleeding slows and then stops, so does her stumbling. 

Soon enough, the three reach the outskirts of Brightmoon. Glimmer spares no time at all and teleports everyone into the castle. The infirmary to be exact. Adora groans but is happy that she is at least with her friends and not alone. She hates being alone here. As Adora figured, the worst thing she has to worry about is infection. It is patched up and everyone is sent on their way. 

“I am glad you are okay. How are you holding up? Glimmer asks. 

“Fine. Sore. Not happy that I am probably going to be out for a couple days,” Adora replies. 

“Hey, some rest is good!” Bow places a hand on her shoulder. “And there is plenty to do at the castle.” 

“I guess so. I really wish magic would actually work on me so this could be over and done with.”

Glimmer gives her a nudge. “Hey. You still got us. That will be gone in no time.”

* * *

Adora groans as she lifts her tank top off of her skin, stopping right at her rib cage. Without looking at it, she removes the bandage from her side. She takes a breath, preparing herself for what the wound she received days ago can possibly look like. When she thinks she is ready, her head tilts downwards. There definitely have been worse times, worse wounds, but this is not a pretty sight. The slash across her side is  _ red  _ and she can make out the color yellow in it. Adora barely has to put her hand near it to feel the heat coming off of it. Guess her own first aid did little to help. 

A cough escapes her as she puts a new bandage on it and places the grey fabric of her shirt back over her body. She’ll have to rummage through her medicine stockpile later and see if anything else could help. Hopefully, she can keep from alerting Glimmer or Bow. There already is enough on everyone’s plates. The last thing they need is worrying over her and an injury she can take care of. She’s been through worse anyway. 

_ Never show weakness. Suck it up and power through it. Soldiers tough it out. _

“Soldiers tough it out,” Adora mumbles her thoughts to herself. She shakes a fog that has been growing since yesterday from her mind and heads out of the bathroom. Time to get change, eat, and get ready for whatever is on the agenda today. Everything seems to take extra effort. Fumbling with her belt, putting the wrong boot on the wrong foot, and needing to redo her ponytail twice. Why does this fog keep coming back? Can’t it leave? If only her cough would go away. She takes a breath before standing up, becoming dizzy momentarily, before walking heading down to meet up with Glimmer and Bow.

Adora wonders if the castle got warmer all of a sudden. Usually, she does not feel like she is about to break a sweat unless she is in a training room. Maybe Glimmer would know if it is the castle or if a sudden heat wave has come to Brightmoon. When she arrives at the meeting hall, like usual she is the first one there, she finds her seat and waits. Arms find the table and they become a pillow to bury her head in. Over and over again, she says in her mind to push through whatever is going on. Maybe she should rest her eyes for a moment, just a minute, she will feel better. 

The next thing she knows, someone is shaking her. Adora snaps her head up, confused. The first thought that crosses her mind is someone is gearing up for an attack and she needs to get ready to defend herself. But the second her eyes land on purple iris, her body relaxes and any thought of an ambush is chased out of her mind. 

“Oh, hi, Glim…” Adora says. 

“You okay there, Adora? I’ve never seen you passed out this early in the morning before,” Glimmer states. The princess takes a seat besides her, gently rubbing a soft hand up and down her back. Adora winces slightly at first, remembering the Battle of Brightmoon over a month ago, before sighing at the sensation. 

“I’m fine, Glim. Just had a long night, that’s all.” Adora remembers back to how she barely slept, the pain from her side snapping her awake from any rest the moment she moved. 

“Are you sure? You look a little pale...And your cheeks.” A hand raises and reaches for her face. Before it can touch her, Adora winches back, pulling away from Glimmer. The princess realizes her mistake quickly. “Sorry! I forgot! I just wanted to see if you were warm or not.”

“I’m fine!” Adora states. Her mind wanderers for a moment. She is back in the Fright Zone, a preteen, coughing and wishing to just curl up in bed. Someone gives her a foul tasting liquid that nearly makes her puke, telling her it is nothing and to suck it up. Something had been going around and everyone else bounced back once they took what was just given to her. Once she managed to swallow the medicine and hold it down, it was off to join her squad. 

She has to do laps, which she falls behind the rest of her team. Her butt is then kicked by everyone in their weekly spar. More sickening medicine before bed. Rinse and repeat until she is unable to get out of bed. Then and only then was she able to rest, though still had to look through daily reports, until her fever finally broke. 

Adora swore after that day never to get that sick again. She never wants to taste the medicine ever again, just the thought of it makes her want to gag. She never wants to fall behind or get her butt easily whooped in practice like that either. Even being sick she got heat for it. Never again. Every other time she has ever gotten sick, Adora powered through it. She has done it many times before she can do it one more time. 

“I’ll be okay,” Adora reassures Glimmer, holding back a cough.

Glimmer narrows her eyes. “If you think you are going to be okay, fine. But the second you don’t feel up to anything, tell me. Alright?”

“Trust me. Just give me an hour and I will be ready for today!”

Adora can barely remember what she is told during breakfast and planning. Something about the Horde forces drawing back somewhere. Maybe something about seeing how Frosta is doing since the dance. There might have been something about Catra in there but at this point, she could care less about her. Eating itself is not fun. Her stomach is not happy with anything she puts in and eventually, Adora gives up. It is not until Glimmer gives her a small nudge on the shoulder does some of her senses come back. It is time to head out. 

The two walk down the hall together, expecting to meet up with Bow soon. Adora’s body feels like it is made of lead. A hot lead. She tugs at the collar of her shirt, licking dry lips. “Hey, Glim?” she croaks out. 

Glimmer stops. “Yeah, Adora?”

“Is it hot in here or is it just me?”

“No...it’s actually a little nippy if you ask me.” Glimmer’s eyes looking her over and her face falls. “Adora, are you  _ sure  _ you are okay. You look like you are about to keel over.”

Adora doesn’t answer her. For a moment, the whole world around her blurs into a mix of bright, cool colors. She has no idea what is the floor and what is Glimmer. Adora reaches out for something to grab, something to steady her out. Her body finds the ice cold wall. The marble feels nice against her skin and helps bring her back to her senses. After blinking a few times, everything becomes sharp and clear around her. Glimmer has moved to be right at her side, her eyes full of worry. 

“Adora, you are  _ not _ going out! I am going to touch your forehead,” Glimmer warns before placing the back of her hand on Adora’s head. Her face darkens. “I knew it. You’re burning. You have a fever.”

“I just need to rest. This is nothing,” Adora tells her. She pushes herself off the wall. Her body quickly betrays her and she goes into a coughing fit. “I’m fine!” she manages to get out when they settle down. 

“Nothing?  _ Nothing?  _ Adora!” Glimmer reaches out for her hand. As she grabs it, she momentarily brushes against Adora’s side. The blonde winches and a gasp of pain escapes her. This causes more alarm for the princess. “I just hit your wound, didn’t I? I’m sorry I ju-Wait a minute…”

Before Adora can protest, a tingling sensation spreads across her body. In a moment, it is gone and Adora finds her and Glimmer in the infirmary. The princess forces her to sit on a bed. Try as she might, the blonde has no energy to fight back. She keeps telling her friend to let go, that she is fine, but it goes unheard. 

“Adora. I will let go if you listen to me. Can you lift up your shirt for me?” Glimmer asks. 

“I...I don’t know…” Adora finally admits, defeat. 

“I’ll help you.”

Adora nods. Her jacket and belt are removed and her shirt slowing is pulled past her injury. As it is pulled up, the blonde bites down on her lip, holding back a groan of pain. Glimmer goes pale at the sight. Her mouth opens to say something but nothing comes out. 

“Is it that bad?” Adora's voice is now raspy and her throat feels sore.

“Have you taken care of this at all? No offense, this looks horrible,” Glimmer finally gets out. 

“I...I have, I swear. I guess I didn’t do enough…”

“You should’ve told me. Damn it, Adora.”

Adora wobbles a little as she tries to think of what to say. “S-Sorry.”

Glimmer sighs. “Okay. I am not going to argue right now. I am going to get a healer.”

“Don’t!” Adora weakly grabs Glimmer’s arm. She doesn’t want to be left alone in the infirmary. Already the smells of sanitized floors and different concoctions of medicine fills her nose and sends her back to the cold, lifeless ‘hospital’ wing of the Horde. How many times was she left alone there, waiting for someone to poke and prod at her for annual assessments. Or the times she was ill or hurt and was brushed off. Or the times she walked by and saw injuries worse than what she is dealing with now. Her skin crawls at the thoughts. Words fumble out of her mouth. “Don’t...leave...Stay…”

“Adora, I’ll be right back.”

“No...Don’t wanna...alone…”

“You don’t want to be alone?” When Adora nods, the princess gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. “You know I can come back in a flash. I just want to get a doctor and I can get your pajamas also. They will be more comfortable than what you are in now. Give me one minute. I’ll be back before you can say ‘For the honor of Grayskull’. Okay?” 

Adora groans but nods again. Glimmer disappears, leaving Adora all alone. The blonde lays down on the soft bed, nothing like the hard ones back at the Fight Zone. She clutches the pillow tight, trying not to think about the fact she is in a medical area. Adora tries to count to sixty, hoping the princess will be back by then, but she does not get past ten before her mind loses track. The time ticks away slowly as she waits for the turn of her friend. It feels like it takes her an hour to pop back up. 

“Okay, someone is coming soon. I got your clothes and I have a cold towel. Do you need help?”

Adora mumbles a yes as she forces herself up. Glimmer aids her changing into more comfortable clothing. Already, being in her shorts and tank top, it feels ten degrees colder. The removal of her tight ponytail and a towel over her forehead adds to that. By the time they are done, a healer comes in.The blonde lays back down and the older woman attempts to do a healing spell on Adora’s wound. The blonde sighs at the cool sensation but the magic does little to aid the injury. If anything, it only changes the red color by a shade or two. 

Glimmer quickly explains to the healer how magic never has seemed to work on Adora, possibly from the lack of growing up around it. When the older woman hears this, she disappears for a few minutes before returning with two bottles. Adora watches her carefully, eyeing the bottles. One has some sort of cream. When it is put on, it stings at first. Her body jerks and becomes tense at the touch but slowly settles down as a new, cold feeling spreads across her skin. A sigh escapes her. 

“Now this will help bring your fever down,” the healer starts to unscrew the top of the second bottle. 

“I am  _ not  _ drinking that,” Adora states, suddenly regaining some sense of self. She pulls herself to her elbows. 

“Adora, you have to. It will make you feel better,” Glimmer tells her. 

“No. It tastes horrible! It always does. I’d always want to puke when I had it...And I  _ rather  _ puke then drink that.”

“This tastes like a sweet,” the healer says. “We give it to children all the time.”

Adora grimaces, unsure. 

“I hate medicine also but that will knock your fever right out and it doesn’t taste half bad,” Glimmer says. “You trust me right?”

There is no one else in the world that Adora trusts most than Glimmer. She gives the princess a look and sees a soft expression on her face. The blonde grumbles, still not liking the idea of taking something possibly foul. But she always was told to power through things. It can be applied to this. Adora tells herself to suck it up and nods. 

The healer pours the pink liquid into a tea spoon and puts it near Adora’s lips. Instinctively, she sniffs it before daring to take it into her mouth. Sure enough, there is a sweet and savory smell to it. After a beat, she takes the liquid into her mouth. It reminds her of one of the first sweets she had at Thyamor. She thinks cotton candy is the right word for it. 

“That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” the healer asks. 

“No…” Adora says. 

“That will help fight your fever and it will make you sleepy. Which you need all the rest you can get.”

Adora doesn’t answer her, resting her head back down on the soft pillow. Her mind is already starting to swim around. The healer exits, leaving her and Glimmer alone. The princess takes the blonde’s hand in her own and slowly starts to rub her warm skin with a thumb. She doesn’t speak for a few moments. When she finally does, it comes after a long, deep inhale. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I don’t know…” Adora says in a hush voice. 

“You know we are here to help you.”

“I know…The Horde…” Adora trails off. 

“This isn’t the Horde. No one will get angry at you or hate you for saying you got hurt. If anything, it's the opposite. I’m….not thrilled you didn’t say anything. You kind of scared me.”

“Sorry.” Her eyelids have started to become heavy. It is a battle to keep them open. 

“We will talk more when you feel better, okay? Just rest. I’ll stay with you if you want.”

“Please.” Adora turns her head to look at the princess. She beams at the sight of her. Maybe it's her fever. Maybe it is the medicine starting to kick into high drive. Or maybe it is something else, something that has been growing inside of her for a couple weeks now. Whatever it is, Glimmer looks amazing even though she looks exactly the same as she always does. Adora could just stare at her for hours if allowed.

Glimmer raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“You...You have wonderful eyes...Has anyone ever told you?”

Glimmer turns her face away from Adora. “T-Thanks. Now go to sleep you dork.”

Adora’s grin grows before the medicine finally pulls her under.

* * *

_ Her mind becomes a disorganized mess of images. One moment she is flying **with** Swift Wind through purple and pink clouds. The next she is swimming through the sea without any aid and watching Sea Hawk and Mermista, both with tails. They join her in her adventures of searching for creatures. Without warning, she finds herself dancing around with her friends. She eyes Glimmer half the time, waiting for the opportunity for her and the queen to wrap their arms around each other.  _

_ Soon, it seems like her brain has settled down into one thought. She doesn’t quite know where she is. By the looks of it, she is at Brightmoon. All the blues and purples of the kingdom are everywhere in sight but the castle is made of stone rather than it’s marble like structure. Adora herself is not in her normal gear. She is in some white and gold armor that covers everything but her head. Her sword rests at her side.  _

_ Glimmer soon appears out of nowhere. She is in a beautiful, flowing, lilac gown that sparkles like her hair and eyes. Adora finds her stunning. The blonde walks over to her. “Heya, Glimmer. How are you?” _

_ “Fine. What about you? Let me see your forehead,” Glimmer says. Before the princess can do anything, Adora taps her forehead against the smaller girl.  _

_ “You’re seeing it. How is it?” Adora jokes.  _

_ “Gods you are such a dork.” Glimmer pushes her away. Suddenly, Bow appears behind her. He too has more armor than clothing but he still shows off his midriff. Adora beams at the sight of one of her best friends.  _

_ “Hey, Bow!” _

_ “Hi, Adora.” _

_ “Oh! Hey! Since we are all together now, why don’t we do something?” _

_ “Like what?” _

_ Adora thinks over it for a moment before deciding on seeing who could get to a certain spot the fastest. It has been a while since they last had a race and she misses the rush it brings to her body. The two seem to protest at first but when the blonde darts off, the cause after her. She, thanks to the head start, wins and happily proclaims victory. Her two friends can only groan and roll their eyes.  _

_ At one point, some time after the race, Bow offers her some cotton candy. Her eyes light up at the sight of one of the first sweets she ever tasted in her life. Adora happily takes it. She loves the sweet, sugary taste of it. After finishing it, she walks over to Glimmer. Arms wrap around her loosely, keeping her close. The princess gives her a small look.  _

_ “Yes?” _

_ Something feels different. As if Adora is light as air. Looking at the princess adds to this and her heart starts to flutter in her chest. Her surroundings are starting to become fuzzy, even Bow is becoming a blur, but Glimmer stays as sharp as ever. She has no idea what comes over her as words spill out of her mouth.  _

_ “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” _

_ “What?” _

_ There is little time to say anything else before Adora places a small kiss on Glimmer’s cheek. “I love you a lot and you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” _

_ The princess turns a bright red. Before anything else can happen, everything becomes unfocused and darkness takes over. _

* * *

Adora slowly cracks open her eyes. She blinks, making the fuzzy world become clear as crystal. The room she finds herself in is small, quiet, and dim. The walls around her are a pale, blue color and the bed she lays on is soft, definitely not her own. It is a little weird but she has gotten used to it. Looking out the window, the sky is still mostly made up of a dark, voidless, navy blue. Small streaks of orange have begun to mix in with the color. Dawn. After a couple moments, the name of where she is pops back into her mind. 

_ T _ _ hat’s right...I’m in the infirmary. _

Adora slowly shifts her weight onto her elbows. She attempts to remember  _ why  _ she is here. Everything is jumbled in her mind. A shift of her body causes pain to spread across her side. She groans. Right. Carefully, the blonde pushes the soft, white covers off her body and lifts up her shirt. There is a bandage. Adora pulls it back enough to get a look at what lies underneath. 

The wound from the battle days before is still there, looking less angry. The injury is still a shade of red Adora does not like but there are no signs of a yellow color mixed in and it lacks any heat. That is reassuring. What is not, however, is the fact her throat is sore and coughs still escape her. Adora fixes her bandage and shirt before laying back down, leaving the sheets only covering her legs. 

A noise catches her attention. Adora turns her head and sees Glimmer curled up on a chair near her bed, snoring softly. How long has she been here? How long has Adora herself been out? The blonde wants to ask her those questions but she looks so peaceful. Why should she wake her? So she stays quiet, letting the princess soak in all the rest she can get. 

Adora really wishes to have water. Her throat feels like a desert and coughs hurt her. Eventually, it becomes a fit and startles Glimmer awake.

“Huh, what?” Glimmer stammers. She blinks and turns her head towards the blonde. “Adora!”

“H-Hi, Gl-Glimmer,” Adora says through her coughs. She sits up, hoping for some relief. Glimmer rubbing her hand against her back definitely helps. “Water?”

“Yeah! Hold on,” Glimmer grabs a glass that is just under a half full of water and hands it to Adora. The blonde happily takes it and sips it down. Right away, her body feels better and her coughs go away. 

“Thank you,” she says, giving Glimmer the glass back. 

“No problem. I see you are fully awake now. How are you feeling?”

“Less crappy than before but not a hundred percent.”

“Do you mind if I check your temperature?”

Adora shakes her head, appreciative of her doing her best to remember to ask before touching her face. Glimmer’s soft hand finds her forehead. 

“Well,” she starts, pulling her hand back. “You are still a little warm but you always are like that. Your fever definitely broke. About time.”

“That’s good. And I checked my wound before you woke. It looks a heck of a lot better. Whatever cream was used is amazing.”

“I don’t know much about medicine but I know when magic fails, a lot of plants and what not are a good back up. 'Lotta healing powers in them or something like that. You can ask the healer for a bottle to use on it.”

“I would like that. Hey, question. How long have I been sleeping?”

“Well, that is a bit of a trick question. 'Sleeping' as in not being lucid? About a day. You did wake up once before but you were totally out of it.”

_ A day, huh?  _ Adora thinks to herself. She never in her life has slept that long before. Whatever the healer gave her to drink really did knock her out. It feels good, though, resting. Her body definitely needed that regardless of having a fever. Though, she cannot recall waking up at all. Was she that out of it? Trying to remember anything does not help. Any dreams she might have had are all blurred together. Is her waking up in that mess?

“I don’t remember waking up. Did I do anything stupid?”

“Ehhhhh, just was saying random nonsense. Bow actually came in around that time to see how you were so that was great. He helped me get some more medicine in you since you still were burning up.”

Adora laughs. “I am so sorry if I was a handful. In my defense, I had no control. Did I do anything else stupid?”

Glimmer looks away from her. In the dim light, Adora swears her face becomes flushes. The princess scratches the side of her face. “No...You just were acting a little drunk.”

Adora squints, trying to make the princess’ face out but it does not work. She really hopes whatever happened wasn’t that bad and if it was, well at least she can’t remember it. Glimmer composes herself after a moment before asking the blonde if she is hungry. Just the thought of food makes Adora’s stomach growl quiet loudly in the silent room. It causes both girls to laugh. The princess grabs a small roll from a tray nearby, some food already there has been eaten. 

“I’m getting scraps?” Adora jokes when the bread is handed to her. 

“I’ll get you more later when everyone is awake. Be happy I didn’t finish that,” Glimmer replies, giving her a slight punch to the arm. 

Adora begins to pick marble size pieces from her food and pops them in her mouth. “Thanks. It’s probably better anyway that I have something light. The last time I ate, it didn’t make my stomach happy.”

“About that…Adora-”

“I know I should’ve told you or Bow or even your mother, Glim. I am really sorry about that, honest...I didn’t mean to spook you.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? You have been away from the Horde for months now and we’ve told you a bunch of times it’s okay to ask for help.”

Adora shrugs. “Old habits die hard. I thought I had it under control. I know how to mend to wounds. I have had worse and have seen worse so I figured this was nothing.”

“If that was supposed to be reassuring, it’s more unsettling than anything.”

“That’s the Horde for ya. I dunno know what happened while I was trying to do first aid but I guess it wasn’t enough this time. I’ll try to remember next time.”

“Thank you, Adora.”

Adora smiles and finishes her roll, topping it off with drinking the rest of her water. Happy, the two talk as light fills the sky and room. Adora is grateful that Glimmer is besides her. She's the best medicine around and hearing her talk and laugh makes her feel a thousands time better.


End file.
